Brûlant jusqu'au dernier tous mes vaisseaux chantants
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Dans lequel Neal boit, dessine, regarde 'Arrête-moi si tu peux' (ce qui est une preuve indéniable de masochisme) et échoue à ne pas penser. Spoil fin de saison 3.


_Fanfic écrit lors de l'Obscur_echange 2012 sur Livejournal, en réponse au prompt suivant : "OT3 - Neal réfléchit à sa relation avec Peter et Elizabeth en peignant." Ecrire sur son état d'esprit à la fin de la saison 3 (la 4 n'était pas encore diffusée) s'est imposé._  
_Merci à Nobody pour la relecture._  
_Attention, spoiler sur le dernier épisode de la saison 3._

* * *

**Brûlant jusqu'au dernier tous mes vaisseaux chantants**

La nuit tombe sur Paris lorsque Neal rejoint finalement l'appartement qu'il loue dans le quatorzième arrondissement. C'est l'un de ces crépuscules sans fin de printemps, qui pousse les parisiens dans les rues, aux terrasses des cafés, dénude les jambes de jeunes femmes et rend leur sourire plus facile.

Neal n'est pas Neal : il est Brendan Jones, étudiant en art à mi-parcours de son tour du monde sabbatique avant de finir son diplôme. L'identité signifie qu'il a dû abandonner pour un temps ses bien-aimés costumes en faveur de jeans élimés et de T-shirts de coton aux motifs colorés, mais malgré sa déchéance vestimentaire il n'a pas de mal à attirer les regards féminins comme masculins. Il lui suffirait de surjouer un peu son accent américain quand il parle français - absolument charmant, lui assure-t-on de manière répétée - et de jeter un regard en biais s'il voulait de la compagnie, mais il n'a pour l'instant ramené personne à l'appartement.

A la place, il a passé la matinée au Musée du Louvre, errant de salle en salle comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, savourant simplement l'endroit et les œuvres incroyables l'entourant. Il a dû se faire violence pour ne pas corriger les explications approximatives d'un guide dans la section des Écoles hollandaise et belge du XIXe siècle, s'en est après ça tenu au département des Antiquités grecques, étrusques et romaines avant de ressortir par le jardin des Tuileries.

Il a retrouvé Mozzie sur un quai de métro, debout l'un à côté de l'autre comme deux amis qui se seraient croisés par hasard, ou deux étrangers qui n'ont rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. Moz' est pour l'instant en mode paranoïa intégrale : en attendant d'avoir établi suffisamment de plans d'évasion et autant refuges aux noms de couleurs (en français s'il-vous-plaît) dans toute la ville, il fait profil bas et refuse absolument d'activer ses contacts sur la région, de se lancer dans une arnaque pour passer le temps, ou même de mettre un pied dans l'appartement estudiantin de son cofugitif.

Neal sait qu'il a raison sur le fond, mais l'inaction lui sied mal et la ville lumière est une tentation qui lui démange le bout des doigts, avec ses musées à chaque coin de rue, son histoire, ses peintures et ses lithographies, ses galeries aux systèmes de sécurité insuffisants qui lui font de l'œil quand il passe devant. Même au Louvre, invisible au milieu des hordes de visiteurs, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'observer les portes de service, le roulement des gardiens, l'emplacement des caméras. Il est à peu près certain que la Joconde est un faux, l'original doit être sous clé dans les profondeurs du musée - mais en même temps il faudrait être un imbécile pour s'en prendre à une œuvre du profil de la Joconde quand il y a tant de toiles tout aussi magnifiques bien moins gardées et qui seraient tellement plus simples à revendre... Rien que le canal gelé de Van Ostade vaut une fortune...

Tout rêvassant au matériel qu'il lui faudrait (hypothétiquement) pour contrefai- pour reproduire le Van Ostade, Neal se débarrasse de ses converses (déchéance, cruelle déchéance) et de son sweater avant d'aller se chercher dans l'étroite cuisine un verre et une bouteille de Saint Étalon rouge, puis de se laisser tomber sur son canapé devant la télévision.

Il se sait d'humeur dangereuse, capable de faire quelque chose d'impulsif et probablement stupide qu'il regretterait plus tard. Normalement ce n'est rien qu'une soirée dans un lieu bondé à charmer une brochette d'étrangers et les convaincre qu'il est leur nouveau meilleur ami ne pourrait guérir, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'a simplement pas envie, aussi incongru et inhabituel que cela puisse paraître. Il a fuit parce que son autonomie lui importait plus que tout, et à présent que la ville lui est ouverte il se trouve incapable d'en profiter. Il aurait cru que la liberté aurait meilleur goût.

Il zappe une dizaine de minutes sans prêter grande attention à l'écran avant d'être accroché par Léonardo Di Caprio traversant l'écran en costume de pilote de ligne entouré d'un harem d'hôtesses.

Il y a certainement une dose de masochisme non négligeable à regarder _Arrête-moi si tu peux_ dans les circonstances présentes, et si Moz' était là il aurait le droit à un laïus sans fin sur (il cite) "la grande conspiration et la portée tentaculaire des drones de la tyrannie bienpensante qui impose des modèles sociaux oppresseurs aux pauvres escrocs que nous sommes ; et leur fait miroiter une réforme illusoire et un bonheur préfabriqué en échange d'une laisse"... Mais malgré tout il repose la télécommande, se sert un verre de vin.

Une heure et demi plus tard la première bouteille est vide et sa sœur jumelle vient d'être ouverte, Frank Abagnale Jr a rejoint le droit chemin et dédié ses considérables talents d'arnaqueur à la capture de faussaires avec l'agent Hanratty ; Neal est en bonne voie vers l'alcool déprimé, à défaut de triste.

La télé est réglée sur une chaîne d'information continue en français, son coupé, et il a tiré jusqu'à ses genoux le carton à dessin format raisin qu'il a acheté le jour de son arrivée à Paris, griffonne sans trop y réfléchir feuilles après feuilles du grand carnet orange à spirales qui était rangé dedans.

Neal n'a pas de style graphique personnel et n'a jamais cherché à en développer un : il copie, il ne crée pas. Ses production n'ont pas d'ego, pas d'âme, ou du moins pas la sienne. Celle de Botticelli, oui, de Raphaël ou de l'artiste dont il copie la touche, la vision, mais rien qui puisse le trahir, qui soit identifiable. Il dessine à la manière de et nul ne nierait qu'il a un sens de l'observation incomparable, une main d'une subtilité rare, mais ce qu'il fait n'est pas de l'art : c'est de l'artisanat. Divers personnes ont pu insister le contraire au fil des années, mais la distinction est claire pour lui, aussi incontestable que la division entre la partie de Manhattan entrant dans son rayon et le reste de la ville qui lui était interdite quand il portait le traceur à sa cheville.

Ses dessins sont pareils : classiques, académiques. Anatomiquement corrects, réalistes mais froids. Des exercices de style.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer cela. Il y a quelque chose quand le crayon court sur le papier, quand le monde devient lignes et volumes, pleins et vides. C'est un espace mental différent, un processus qui demande toute son attention, mais dans une qualité autre. Les neurologistes ont probablement beaucoup à dire sur le sujet, hémisphère droit contre hémisphère gauche, raison, pensée formulée et consciente contre émotion, intuition et automatisme... Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est paradoxalement relaxant : il arrête de penser et laisse courir sa main dans la pénombre bleue, suit les traits et sa mémoire le long des ailes de la Victoire de Samothrace, dessine de mémoire le visage tendu de Tom Hank dans le rôle de l'agent Hanratty, esquisse les lignes strictes et classiques d'un costume sans imagination...

La pièce est sombre et la lumière de la télé insuffisante, mais il continue malgré tout, se fiant plus à ses doigts et ses souvenirs qu'à ce que ses yeux lui indiquent de son tracé. Quand il relève finalement la tête, l'horloge indique deux heures du matin et il s'ébroue, dépose sur le canapé le grand carnet, dont presque toutes les pages ont été utilisées, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau où il se sert un gobelet, passe de l'eau fraîche sur son visage.

De retour dans le salon il s'assoie et reprend le carnet, le feuillette quand tout à coup son cœur se serre. Entre le sourire de la Joconde et des études de membres à la manière de Leonard de Vinci il y a deux mains d'hommes, reliées entre elles par l'acier soigneusement ombré d'une paire de menottes qui encerclent les poignets. Plus loin, à côté du portrait d'Hanratty, les esquisses de variation d'expressions changent subtilement et le profil de Tom Hank devient celui de Peter : visage à demi tourné, expression butée ; plis aux coins des yeux et fossette se dessinant à peine dans cette expression qu'il a quand il tente de rester sérieux ; regard sévère, saisissant, celui qui dit _Je sais que tu planifies quelque chose, Neal_, celui qui dit _Où que tu ailles je t'attraperais, tu ne peux pas m'échapper_.

Et sur la page suivante encore, Satchmo, quelques lignes jetés inconsciemment qui dessinent le salon des Burkes. Elisabeth : juste une esquisse, sa posture quand elle s'appuie sur la table pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Peter ; un sourire ; un regard mutin jeté en coin sous le rebord du chapeau de Neal dérobé pour l'occasion ; la ligne gracile de sa nuque dégagé, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche ; ses mains sur le plat du gâteau qui disait "Bonne libération, Neal". Et encore après un dessin aux détails minutieux du bracelet traceur, son ovale nettement interrompu par la morsure de la pince, aussi réaliste que s'il pesait encore sur sa cheville. Peter et Elisabeth, toujours, tellement familiers sous les traits qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir tracé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, leurs silhouettes se mêlant presque. Le même dessin encore, une variation de la même pause mais avec entre eux une troisième silhouette en espace négatif. Neal, contre eux, enclôt dans le cercle de leurs bras, leurs mains se rejoignant dans son dos, l'enlaçant, le protégeant de lui-même et du monde.

Et ainsi de suite, entremêlé avec des esquisses de sculptures ou des détails de tableaux, tout ce qui est dans sa tête depuis qu'il a pris la fuite et qu'il avait jusque-là occulté avec un succès manifestement moins parfait que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Tout ce qu'il a abandonné.

C'est le problème. Neal est peut-être un romantique, mais il est aussi réaliste : il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a plus de retour possible que les fers aux pieds, aller direct pour SuperMax. Il a eu sa chance, il l'a utilisée.

Et en quittant New York il a laissé ses vaisseaux en flamme derrière lui.

La justice américaine ne lui accordera pas de seconde occasion de se racheter, mais surtout il a irrémédiablement détruit trois ans de travail aux cotés de Peter, la place que ce dernier lui avait petit à petit laissé prendre dans sa vie, dans l'intimité de son foyer ; tous les liens de confiance et de compréhension mutuelle qui les liaient. Il est parti et il ne lui appartient pas de regretter les cendres de ce qui ne peut plus être, de pleurer sur une décision qu'il a pris en toute conscience.

Ses mains tremblent tandis qu'il se lève, commence à arracher les pages une par une.

Il jette l'allumette dans la baignoire et le papier s'embrase immédiatement au contact de la faible flammèche. Le feu attaque la graphite, se propage d'une feuille chiffonnée à l'autre en auréoles noircies à la lisière flavescente, dévorant les traits et les mains jointes, les sourires, les espoirs qui n'ont plus lieu d'être.


End file.
